Not forgiven
by Kick 4ever XD
Summary: After Donna asked Jack out before Kim can, there friendship starts to crumble and after an argument, Kim ends it. but when Jack finds out what really happen, He wants to fix it but Kim doesn't want to forgive. Can they rebuild there friendship? Kick T coz i'm i don't know going to happen
1. Chapter 1

**This Chapter is a Flashback, mostly**

Kim's pain was fading but it was replaced by cold, hard betrayal. It all started at lunch talking to Grace, Sophie and Olivia

_Flashback_

"_So I entered our Band into the talent show in 3 days" Sophie told them confidently_

"_WHAT?" Kim choked_

"_Come on we're great" Sophie said_

"_If you're sure" Olivia nervously said_

"_Don't worry, Olivia, we are really good" Grace reassured her, "and talking of being nervous When are you going to ask Jack out, Kim"_

"_Yeah" Sophie added_

"_I don't like Jack" Kim lied _

_Olivia gave her an "I really don't believe you" face_

"_Okay, maybe I do but he doesn't like me"_

"_Are you joking me, of course he like you" Sophie scoffed _

"_Go get your man before he's taken" Olivia Added_

"_Okay, I will ask him now" Kim sighed_

_Kim looked over at Jack talking to the other wasabi warriors_

_She looked back at her friends and got up and walked over towards him_

"_Hey guys" Kim greeted_

"_Hey" they all replied _

"_Well, um Jack..."_

"_HEY JACKIE"_

_Donna was running over to the table_

"_Hey Donna"_

"_I was wondering do you want to go out"_

_Milton's, Eddie's and Jerry's jaws dropped_

"_Umm sure" Jack said quite surprised that the most popular girl in school just asked him out._

"_Great" and walked away_

"_Gotta be faster than that, Kimmy" she whispered in Kim's ear_

_Somewhere in Kim broke_

"_What was it, Kim?" Jack asked_

"_Oh, nothing important" Kim said and walked back to her friends and slummed in her chair_

"_I can't believe that" Olivia muttered to the rest of the girls "Donna Topin is so stupid, so she can act and she's pretty. She mean and self centred" _

"_Your right" Grace and Sophie replied _

_Kim gave agreeing grunt as tears pricked her eyes _

_She looked back at the table where jack had been sitting. Jack was getting up and walking out, Milton, Eddie and Jerry had disapproving look on their face and staring at Jack. Grace noticed too._

"_Looks like some people also don't approve of Jacks new girlfriend!" she whispered to me_

_**Next day**_

_Kim was running to school and ran straight into Donna_

"_Be careful where you're going, Ant" She growled_

_Kim went around her._

"_Oh, Jackie, there you are?" She said in a fake high pitched voice_

_Kim muttered darkly to herself and walked into school._

"_So what song are we going to do for the Talent show" she asked the rest of her band on the way to Band practice_

"_Don't know" Grace said "Any ideas, we have two days"_

_Sophie shrugged her shoulders "it will have to be good, Donna doing a scene from some play and she tends to win it"_

"_Well I have nothing" Olivia said as she picked up her drum sticks_

_Sophie picked up her guitar and Grace sat at the keyboard._

_They practiced for a while_

"_Hey, has anyone seen my phone?" Kim asked "I don't have it"_

"_No, we will help you find it" Sophie declared and everyone looked around the room_

"_Sorry, It not here" Grace sighed_

"_It doesn't matter" Kim said "I was getting a new one anyway"_

_She and her friends headed towards the lockers when she saw Jack and Donna there and debated continuing. Sophie had to literally pull her over to her locker to get her books._

"_Kim, if I'm late again Mr Mason will kill me" Sophie complained getting her own books quickly as Kim stood there frozen and Jack turned around and faced her. Sophie couldn't, at first see why till she looked at Jack. He had fury in his eyes blazing._

"_Um... Kim we should really be going" Grace muttered nervously_

_We all tried to pull her away from Jack, which was hard because she was completely rigid. _

"_Well, it was nice seeing you, Jack, but we really better get to Math" Said Olivia who looked as scared as Kim, tugging harder at her arm_

"_On the count of three, we run" Grace hissed "1...2...3"_

_All four girls took off and didn't turn around till they were at the door to math_

"_WHAT WAS THAT?" Sophie stated_

"_I...i.i.i don't Know" Kim stuttered_

"_Neither do I" Grace said "but I think I know who's behind it"_

"_Donna" Olivia Growled much out of character_

_*End of flash back*_

**Sorry if this is bad I'm not too good at story writing partially grammar, I'm 12 people**


	2. Chapter 2

**More flashbacks in this chapter **

Kim lay on her bed with her I pod on Forever and Always by Taylor swift. She could say this is a perfect song to describe her feelings.

_*Flashback*_

_At lunch she walked in with Sophie; Grace and Olivia were sitting with Jerry, Milton and Eddie. _

_"Hey, isn't Jack sitting here?" Kim questioned nervously_

_"Oh no, Jack is with the cool kids with Donna" Eddie said bitterly signing to the table where the popular kids were._

_Kim could make out Jack sitting next to Donna holding hand. _

_"Dumb Jack" She muttered "We don't need him"_

_The boys gave her confused looks and Grace explained the happening earlier. They look even more confused by then end._

_"So first he furious at Kim, we don't know why, and now he abandoned us, I mean he didn't even come over, he just went straight there" Milton commented " HE'S GONE MAD"_

_"Wait, what happening" Jerry asked _

_Everyone sighed._

_"Someone tell Jerry" Eddie said_

**_End of School_**

_"Kim, we can't just not go to your locker" Grace said_

_"But Jack will be there" Kim whined "And his angry at me for reasons, I don't know why"_

_"Will run in, run out" Sophie told her_

_"I think Kim might..." Olivia started _

_"Olivia" Sophie hissed_

_"Come on, let's go now"_

_"KIM" A voice shouted_

_"Anyone really want to run, right now?" Olivia asked_

_Grace and Sophie nodded and prepared to run when Kim turned around to face the incoming person, it was Jack. She was terrified._

_"Well it nice to see you too, when did we last speak?" She said as confidently as she could_

_"How could you?" He growled _

_"How could I what?" She said confused _

_"Text Donna that" He literally spat_

_"What are you talking about Kim's lost her phone" Sophie backed her up_

_"Yeah, she hasn't had it all day" Grace added_

_"Do you think if really believe that" He replied_

_"You should, come on Kim if he believes Donna over you; he shouldn't be your best friend" Olivia hissed, showing uncharacteristic anger_

_"You know what, your right" Kim said trying hard to fight back tears "You're not the person that caught my apple, bye Jack" she walked off to her locker_

_"Good luck finding new friends" Grace snapped as she walked off_

_Jack turned around to see Eddie, Milton and Jerry shaking their heads and walked past him_

_"She right, you know" Said Milton_

_*End flashback*_

The song on her IPod changed. She sat up and grabbed her phone.

"Hey Sophie, I got a Song idea"


	3. Chapter 3

Kim tied back her hair back; she hadn't talked to Jack since there argument neither had Milton, Eddie or Jerry because he didn't sit with them at lunch and they, and Kim, always left karate when he got there and came back after he left. Sophie, Grace and Olivia had been practising hard for the talent show.

"And now up are Kim, Sophie, Grace and Olivia playing a song for us"

Kim gulped and walked on the stage Sophie, Grace and Olivia in toe. Kim scanned the crowd, Jack looked shocked to see her up there; she never told him they had entered.

"Hello, we will be singing better than revenge by Taylor Swift **(I know this is the second Taylor swift song I mentioned but I like Taylor swift :D)**

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"

Ha!  
Time for a little revenge

the story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make him many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down it gets you where you wanna go  
They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make him many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word  
Whoa

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make him many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

The applause started, Kim stared a Donna who was fuming because she knew the song was aimed at her and we got more applause than her. She and the rest of the band left and sat at the edge of the crowd as other people did their act, waiting for the results.

"In third place there is Emily Casher" The announcer said, a pretty girl with long black hair came up and received a medal, looking pleases at getting an award

"In second place is ... Donna Topin"

"WHAT?" she screeched "There's a Mistake?"

"Sorry, no mistake and the clear winners is Sophie, Grace, Kim and Olivia"

Kim face lit up and flashed a smug smile at Donna. She stormed off to where Jack was and pulled him away. From where he was stand looking quite shocked. Before he got pulled away, Kim flashed him a glare.

By the time Kim had got home and ran to her bedroom, her smile had faltered and tears were streaming down her face. She had long since stopped try to hide her tears. She replaced her clothes for a simple black shirt and gray jeans. She hated the colour back but it the only colour that felt right to wear.

**(I upload so much because these are the three I wrote before I uploaded I not really that fast a writer)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(And now we go to jack because I think I need to oh and by the way I am having a sudden writing spurt I don't know why)**

Jack was standing in the crowd of talent show; Donna had just performed a scene. Her acting was great.

"And now up are Kim, Sophie, Grace and Olivia playing a song for us"

Jack jaw dropped, Kim never told him but then again they weren't friends anymore. He still couldn't believe Kim did that. And it was sent from her phone.

"Hello, we will be singing better than revenge by Taylor Swift"

Jack could see why, Taylor swift was her favourite artist. He saw Kim was staring at him and Donna who had got back in the crowd next to him.

"She couldn't possibly be directing it at Donna and I, no that mean Kim would have to like him, which she doesn't, but did she?" Jack thought to himself

Donna came second she was furious, she was ranting on about how her acting was so much better than Kim's band. He wasn't listening; He was thinking about Kim, Did she like him? And since when did she sing.

"Jackie, we leaving" Donna said pulling Jack

Jack walked up towards Donna; she was talking to her friends

"Jack was so easy to fool and now Kim isn't a threat to my relationship with Jack. That text plan was brilliant, two mean texts sent from Kim phone" taking Kim's phone out her pockets " and now they're not even friends..." she stopped coz one of her friends had nudged her and told her to turn round

"Jackie" she said innocently

"You stole Kim phone" He shouted at her "You sent those texts to yourself and I believed you"

"But..."

"I don't care" jack turned around and stormed off he entered the dojo and started to take out his anger on the punching dummy

Eddie, Milton and Jerry came out in their Gis **(plural of Gi is Gis right?)**

Jerry screamed like a little girl and ran out the door

"I just remembered, I need to get bread... no milk I mean butter" Eddie stuttered and ran out after him

"Milton..." Jack started

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" Milton sighed "Julie texted me "she saw you break up with Donna"

"Then why did Eddie and Jerry leave?" Jack asked

"Probably because of her" He said pointing out the dojo

"Olivia?" Jack said

"No, the girl next to her"

"I don't think I know her"

"That's Kim" Milton told him

"WHAT? But Kim doesn't wear black ever"

"She does now, constantly"

"But why?"

"Think Jack, Kim, she seems invincible right? Try touch her now. She'll wince. Because she now finds it hard to trust because the person she trusted the most, Broke her."

Jack sat down on the bench and puts his hand to his head "That person was me wasn't it"

Milton nodded "Bye, I need to meet up with Julie"

"How could I do that" He said to himself

**Thanks for Reviewing and following**


	5. Chapter 5

**(I am back, Thanks for the Reviews, favourites and following)**

Kim entered the Dojo; Jack was there head in hand looking like he was close to crying. Kim wasn't feeling like being kind to him.

"What happened to you, Donna dumped you" she sneered, feeling quite happy at the thought

"Kim" He said surprised "No, she didn't, I dumped her"

Kim was shocked, "Why?"

"Because you were right" He said ashamed

"Well nice of you to notice" She spat

"I'm sorry"

"..." Kim didn't know what half her was telling her to forgive him, the other half her was telling her to scream at him and tell him that she hated him.

She ended up running away to a spot in the forest by a river and broke down crying in the grass. She thought about it. She didn't hate Jack, She loved him. But she couldn't find the heart to forgive him.

"Are you okay?" Olivia was standing there; Sophie and Grace stood either side

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Grace said softly

"I went in to the dojo and jack was there with his head in his hands and he told me he dumped Donna because he found out I didn't send those texts" Kim sniffled "And he said he was sorry, I didn't know what to do, so i just ran away"

"What do you want to do?" Sophie asked

"I want, so badly to forgive to become friends again, but I don't think I can" Kim told her

"If I was in your situation I would be stuck too" Olivia said

Kim got out of bed; she didn't want to wear so much black today. That was good right. She put on chequered purple and black Abbey dawn top and Jeans. The top had a broken heart on it, Seemed right.

**( Is one, don't ask i just found it** . **)**

Kim walked to school.

"Hey Kim" Olivia called as she ran to catch up

"Hey Olivia" Kim replied

"Oh good you're not where a plain black t-shirt" she said relieved

"No"

"Hmmm interest, you chose purple"

"What's that support to mean"

"Nothing" she muttered guilty

They walked into the school,

"Hey" Sophie said Grace echoed

Jerry walked up behind

"Hey look, Kim's wearing purple"

"What do you mean, Jerry?"

"Well it the colour of kick"

"Of what?"

"You and...Owwww"

Grace had stamped on his foot

"Shut up Jerry"

"What was he going to say?"

"Oh nothing, he's just confused" Olivia Lied

And they walked off to class.

**(I remembered kick colour is purple so I added that bit)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(I'm am now going to fit in as any Taylor swift songs as possible with it still making sense because I want to) **

Kim walked out of class and wanted some time alone, she headed for the library. Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"If that's you, Jack, Leave me alone" And she spun around to come face to face with Frank and three other black dragons

"What do you want?" She growled at him, she was not in the mood.

"We heard that you fell out with Jack" Frank said

"So..."

"You should come back to the Black Dragons"

"You know what, even after all this, I still trust him more than you" Kim spat "I know where my friends are, and it's not with you"

She stormed off and ran to her locker, where Jack was talking with Jerry.

"Just my luck" Kim muttered under her breath and tried to sneak away as Jack was facing away from her.

"Hey Kim" Jerry called loudly

"Thanks a lot Jerry" I hissed

"You're welcome" jerry replied, not getting the sarcasm

She shook her head and looked at her wrist

"Is that the time I really have to..."

"You're not wearing a watch" Jack pointed out

"We'll look at that" Kim said quickly before turning around and sprinting out of school.

She could hear footsteps behind her and ran faster till she was out of breath. The person behind her caught her up.

"Please be Sophie, Please be Sophie" She prayed knowing only two people could keep up with her.

It was the other person, Jack.

"Kim..."

"I don't want to know" It started of angry but faded to upset

"Please Kim, I'm sorry"

Kim spun around and their faces were inches away, she was staring right into his eyes.

"I'm sorry"

She froze right there, right then.

"Kim" She heard Sophie's voice

She broke out of her trace and ran away back to her house

*Line break*

Kim sat on her bed staring out the window, to the window opposite. It was Jacks room; the light was off so he wasn't in.

She picked up her guitar and started to sing

say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rear view mirror disappearing now  
And it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now

Kim felt tears were streaming down her face by the time she had finished; she felt a cold breeze so she got up and went closed the window.

"You're a really good singer" said a voice

Jack was sitting on the tree between the houses. Kim quickly wiped away her tears.

"Just leave me alone, Jack"

"Kim" He said in a gentle voice

"I don't care anymore" Kim hissed all her emotions spilled over "not after you didn't believe even though I loved you"

They both froze, Kim couldn't believe she just told him, she quickly slammed shut the window and ran to her bed. When she picked up from her head in the pillow she saw that jack was still frozen to the spot. He slowly climbed back into his room is a dream like manner.

**(Thanks to everyone for the good reviews**

**Any one got any good names for Kim's band coz I don't) **


	7. Chapter 7

**(And in to POV mode coz I think this chapter needs it**  
**It starts off as a kind of song fic, yes not all the lyrics are supposed to be there)**  
**(Jack's POV)**  
WHAT JUST HAPPENED  
Did she just... no, because she doesn't but did she?  
My mind was fuzzy; I turned on the radio to get my mind of Kim.  
You and I walk a fragile line  
Just my luck Taylor swift came on coz she going to help get Kim out of my head, being her favourite artist.  
I lean over to turn it off  
And I can't trust anything now  
and it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake  
Kim came into my head again  
Something's made your eyes go cold  
Was this how Kim felt  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
something's gone terribly wrong  
you're all I wanted  
Possible  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
She thought she knew me and I proved her wrong  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted  
I couldn't take anymore and turned it off. I took out my phone and texted jerry  
**(Normal Jack, ****_italics Jerry)_**  
Kim just said she loved me!  
_Well durr_  
You Knew?  
_Yes, and Milton and Eddie_  
Really?  
_I'm not finished..._  
_Grace, Sophie, Olivia, our entire English, Math and Chemistry classes, probably the black dragons; half the school, in fact it couldn't have been more obvious if she had shouted really loudly in the middle of the school in front of everyone _  
So your say everyone knew  
_No, everyone but you_  
Oh  
What did I do?  
*Next day*  
*Kim's POV*  
I was talking to Sophie, Olivia and Grace.  
"So the principle wants us to do a Gig at the end of school dance" Sophie told us  
"What, it was hard enough getting up there the first time" Olivia said  
"So, we know we good our popularity went up after the first gig"  
"I know, I been asked out like 5 times since" Grace said  
"Yeah me too, I see you didn't accepted any" I said  
"That's because she likes Jerry" Sophie sniggered  
"I, I, I do not" Grace stuttered  
"Of course you don't" I said sarcastically  
"You haven't accepted any"  
"Okay you are just making up excuses now; you know perfectly well why I didn't..." I cut off because of the looks on the faces of my friends "He's standing right behind me isn't"  
They nod  
"Seriously, that type of stuff only happens in the movie" I muttered  
"Hey, Kim" Jack said  
"What do you want, Jack?"  
"Only to say hey"  
"Well you've done it, Leave" I said "No wait I'll leave I just remember I have science next?"  
And I made a sprint for it.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Now for some action, More POV)**  
*Jack POV*  
I wandered home. Turned the street, I saw a gang of about 20 black dragons in front of me. Frank was staring evilly at me. Not in the mood for a fight, I turned around and started to walk away. When i felt a fist coming to me. I caught it and felt a sharp pain in my hand and saw a knife blade sticking out of my hand. I felt a searing pain in my leg and fell to the ground.  
*Kim's POV*  
I was walking home with Sophie.  
"I'm just saying you won't be mad him forever" She told me  
"What makes you think that" I asked  
"Coz you still like him"  
"No, I don't"  
"Yes, you do, and somehow your find out you do" Sophie sighed  
She turned off into her road and I carried on to my house humming Eyes Open to my self. I saw Frank and lots of other black dragons running way down another road. I turned back my attention to where them came from they came from. A body lay there and ran towards in calling an ambulance. When i reached the body, i saw it was laying in a pool of blood. There was a stab wound in it's hand and several deep cuts all over the body. It leg was twisted and bruised all over.  
"Kim?" It rasped  
For the first time i looked at it's face, I released it was a face i knew.  
Jack.  
**(Short, i know, but i think it needs to be)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Kim POV)**  
I nervously sat outside the hospital room, I guess Sophie was right, She usually is. I do still like him. The doctor came out of the room.  
"Is he going to be okay?" I asked  
"I don't know, we've done everything we can, He lost a lot of blood and has a broken leg. He still unconscious but you can go and see him" The doctor replied  
I entered the room and sat on the chair next to the bed.  
"Jack" I whispered, He looked as far as ever from the boy i knew. Looking weak and valuable. I got out my Phone.  
"Grace, We have a problem, Get Sophie and Olivia and the boys and come to the hospital"  
"What, Why" Grace asked  
"I don't have time to tell you just come as fast as you can and when you get here, ask for Jack Anderson"  
"Kim, What..." I hang up.

(Grace's POV)  
Kim hang up.  
"What's wrong" Olivia asked, They were shopping  
"I'm not sure but i think Jack is in hospital" I told her what kim had said  
"Okay, I'll get sophie and you get the guys" Olivia said  
I ran towards the Dojo and ran straight through the doors. Jerry and Milton were sparring and Eddie was eating falafel balls.  
Jerry saw me "Yo Grace"  
"I just got a Phone call from Kim, I think Jacks in hospital"  
"What?" Milton yelled  
"Just come on" She replied and grabbed Jerry's arm and pulled him out with Milton and Eddie close behind. It took 5 minutes to run to the hospital.  
"Hello" the person behind the desk said  
"We are here for Jack Anderson" I told her  
"Let me see... Room 112"  
They walked to the room and knocked on the door.  
The door opened slowly and a upset Kim looked out

(Kim's POV)  
I looked out from behind the door to see Grace and the guys looking concerned.  
"Are you coming in?" I asked quietly  
They nod and i move aside as they walk in. Grace gives a horrified gasp when she saw him.  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know but i saw Like 20 black dragons running from the scene" I hissed feeling a burning hatred for the black dragons.  
"Obviously they had knifes" Eddie commented dumb  
"WOW, thanks for that" Milton said sarcastically  
A squeak distracted us, Olivia was peeking around the door.  
"Olivia, I'm sure it not that bad" a voice from behind her  
Sophie came in "Oh, and i stand corrected"  
I gave her a "not helping " look  
"Oh, Sorry"  
"We should probably leave" Sophie pushed everyone out the door but me.  
I sat back down in the chair and put my hand on his and started to sing

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound

"Kim, Is that you?" A very quiet voice rasped  
"Jack?" I asked "Are you okay?"  
"I'm laying in hospital, I'm right as rain" He joked lightly  
I hit him lightly  
"I guess it i deserve this"  
"You nearly died" I told him horrified  
"And i deserved all of it"  
"Don't you dare say that again" I threaten "Or else bad thing will start happening to me"  
"You know i couldn't stand that" He said and squeeze my hand which i realised was around mine. My mouth twitched into a small smile.  
"I Love you too, Kim"


	10. Chapter 10

(Jack's POV)  
"No, you don't" Kim muttered quietly shaking her head sadly  
"Yes, I do" I squeezed her hand tighter  
"KIM, is Jack awake?" Jerry's voice came through the door  
Way to ruin the moment  
"Yer"  
The guys and Kim's friends piled into the room and Kim quickly moved away her hand

(KIm's POV)  
It's been a week since Jack ended up in hospital, I hadn't returned to the hospital since, I was sitting on the beach throwing pebbles into the sea thinking about Jack.  
"Hey, Kim" A voice from behind said  
"Jack?" Kim replied surprised, Jacks leg was in a cast and he was on crutches, "Aren't you in hospital?"  
"No, I got out yesterday" Jack told her "But i have this cast for the next 6 weeks"  
"Oh" I remembered school ends in 9 weeks  
"I should be fixed in time for the dance"  
I blinked at him, Knowing what he meant. He came and sat down next to me.  
"I was kind of hoping we could go together" He asked me  
I bit my lip "Okay" I replied a small smile past my mouth.  
We sat there talking all night, and for the first time in awhile, I actually felt happy.

Line break - Time skip 8 weeks later  
(Jacks POV)  
Jerry and I were walking to the end of school dance, Both our dates got their early to set up for the performance. Jerry date was Grace, who had asked him some days earlier, Kim's band, recently named Angels **(Thanks for the names you gave me, This idea from a guest and thanks to Vamp1019948 for all the good names)** were singing the first song for the dance.  
I entered, lots of people were already here. MIlton was standing with Julie and Eddie was failing to flirt with a girl. The lights turned down.  
"Up to sing you a song is Angels"  
Applause erupted as Kim, Grace, Sophie and Olivia came up onto the stage  
"Hey, I would like to dedicate this song to my date, I think everybody knows who it is" Kim called  
"1 2... 1 2 3 4"

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those brown eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those brown eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
Lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those brown eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

The sparks fly...  
Oh, baby, smile...  
The sparks fly...

I smiled at Kim, She smiled right back.  
This day couldn't get any better

**( I think this is the end, But it might not or i write a sequel so for now bye)**


	11. A N

**I think i will do a sequel later**

**but right now if you check out my crossover i started, Kickin it and lab rats**

**thanks for all the good reviews **


End file.
